Dusk Before Dawn
by Lupe Rouge
Summary: I never had a big imagination, nor will I ever, but when your own family is taken by some 'new born army', you have to think against the oddest things you never thought would come true. Full Summary Inside. Eventual EdwardxOC. Previously called Rising Sun
1. Preface

Rising Sun Preface

Summary: I never had a big imagination, nor will I ever. But when some 'new born army' takes your own family member, you have to think against the oddest things you never thought would come true. The things your ten-year-old mind would make up in order to get away from the world will conflict with the things your seventeen-year-old mind knows.

In my ten-year-old mind I would picture a vampire as a vicious monster with a cape and picture a werewolf as a man who changes into a dog every full moon.

My seventeen-year-old mind wouldn't bother making assumptions because it knows none of that exists.

Well, for once, my mind will get a slap of what the Cullens call 'reality'.

Preface

Many things happen for a reason. Most of these happenings happen to the most innocent people in the world. Why? I have no idea, but at the same time… I'm sort of glad that innocent person was me.

I stood in place waiting for certain death. Giving up my life for someone else wasn't so hard; all you have to do was sit there in place. I'm sure it won't be painful, quick and painless.

Well… I guess I won't be able to find my younger cousin. I'll have to leave that to Edward. He can read my mind so if he can get here in time I'll ask him if I won't be able to talk.

I waited for my killer, who slowly walking up the stairs, singing.

"One, two… I'm coming for you…"


	2. It's A Hard Knock Life

Rising Sun

Chapter One: It's A Hard Knock Life!

I walked down the concrete sidewalk, with my hood over my head, hands in my jacket pockets, with my book bag hanging from my shoulder onto my right side. It was raining, hard.

I wore my usual attire, which was a gray jacket, blue jeans, a dark blue shirt that hugged my skinny figure, and a pair of black and white high tops. You couldn't see it from under my jacket, but my hair was long, brown and wavy. My eyes were a dark brown and round. My skin had a light tan but was fading because of the rare sun in Forks, Washington.

I was making my way home from school. My best friend, Alora Brown, and I had just parted ways. She was African American, with curly brown hair, she wore glasses. She was my only true friend. Many people didn't hang out with me at all. Either that or they just don't notice me, not that I mind, but no, not Alora. I only talk to her and her only, well, other than teachers.

I live with my aunt Gizele Monroll. Why? Well, because my mom and dad died in a hotel fire. Gizele has a daughter named Britt Monroll. She is also dating a man named Gary Pruitt. After a year and a half relationship, they hit a bump in the road. Then shortly after that, Gizele constantly came home drunk or high.

Gary, on the other hand, was very kind to me. He's like my big brother. We even have our own handshake.

Britt is a… different story. She's cool, yet, annoying. But she is one of my best buddies. Does that make sense? Yeah, I didn't think so either.

Making my way to my house, or in other words, my giant white hell whole, I switched my book bag to the opposite shoulder. Then, I went to my room through the side door. No sooner than I had got in my room and put on my baby blue robe I heard a loud noise:

CRASH! BUMP! BUMP! STOMP! SLAM!

Well, I guess my aunt is home. My only hope is that Britt isn't home to face the wrath of her drunken mother. Ever since Aunt Gizele and Gary started to have problems with their relation ship, Gizele started to come home high or drunk. Thus, making her have mood swings. Last time she threw a glass vase at Britt. Luckily, she ducked and it hit the wall.

"Macy! Get in here!" Gizele slurred. "Now!" She demanded shortly after.

Rolling my eyes, I walked into the hallway. "Where are you?" I called to her. "You should know, smart one!" she yelled back sarcastically.

I sighed, slowly making my way up to her room. I stood in the doorway while she sat on the edge of her bed. Gizele was a blonde woman at the age of forty, it was easy to see. She wore mostly black and silver. She patted the spot next to her loosely. Again, I rolled my eyes and obeyed. Taking small, slow strides to her bed, I sat next to her. Gizele put here hand on my knee and gently wiggled it.

"You know… You and Britt are the best thing that has happened to me." She laughed. I scoffed. If that were true she wouldn't be drinking.

"Do me a favor and…" She trailed off. Gizele had a dazed look on her face. Suddenly, she fell into my lap. I hesitated, but out my hands on her arm to keep her from falling, but to no avail. She flipped over onto the floor.

From downstairs the front door slammed shut and running footsteps followed soon after. Britt was home.

"Mac! I'm home!" she called. I picked up Aunt Gizele and laid her head on the bed and ran down the steps to the front door. "Hey." I said as Britt put down her bag walked to the kitchen. I walked slowly after her.

Britt sat at the table and looked at me, and I stared back. "How was school today for you?" I asked looking into the refrigerator. Britt looked at a calendar that was on the wall. "Eh… It was okay, I guess. Garret still won't put down that camera. Hey, what's today? Thursday?" Britt questioned.

I fumbled through the refrigerator and found a candy apple. "No. It's Wednesday." I responded as I tried to take a bite out of the sweet apple on a stick with my molars. Britt nodded and walked back into the living room. "Why did you ask? You got a date?" I asked still nipping at the apple. I could hear Britt scoff from the other room. "No. It's just that cheerleading try- outs are tomorrow. I'm going to try out!" She squealed.

Great. Just great. My little cousin is going to be a slutty cheerleader. Just what I need.

"Macy?" Britt asked uneasily poking her head in the doorway. "Yeah?" I growled at the apple I couldn't seem to bite through. "Do… Do you believe in the supernatural?" She asked a little uneasy. I banged my apple against the table. "You mean like ghosts, werewolves, vampires, and witches?" I huffed. I looked up at her and she nodded.

Why would she be asking anything like that? Did she see a ghost or something? "A little. Why?" I asked and gave the apple one hard, last bang on the table and it split in an uneven halves. Britt began fidgeting. "N- No reason!" She exclaimed quickly and disappeared behind the wall that separated the two rooms.

I sighed and threw the apple away. I took my book bag into me first floor room and did my homework. By the time I got my pajama's on and set my clothes out it was ten fifty two. Gizele never gave us a curfew so I made up my own. I go to sleep at twelve o' clock. I have very unusual sleeping pattern. If I go to sleep too early, I wake up too early and it would be like I never went to sleep at all. Too late, and I wake up late. I hated my sleeping habits, and I have tried to change them, but my body doesn't agree with me.

I stayed up to watch television that night. When I finally fell asleep, it was one thirty. But my quiet slumber didn't last long. "Macy!" A middle aged woman called through the intercom we all had in our rooms and every other room in the house. I groaned and took one of my many colored pillows and put the over my face. Wasn't she suppose to be out cold? It's a hard knock life for me! Ha… Ha…


	3. Alora The Delinquent and Alice The Pixie

_**A/N: I'm really, really sorry to those of you who read this story. At first I was being lazy, then school got alot harder, then I got lazy again.**_

The next morning Alora picked me up in her van. When I hopped into the car I immediately realized the smirk on her face.

"What'd you do?" I asked. She shrugged and began driving. "Nothing I will regret." She replied vaguely.

I already knew she did something bad. The only question was what.

When we got to school, everyone gave Alora hi- fives and a "Good job." She dragged me to the bulletin board and I was surprised at what I saw.

There, plastered on the whole board was pictures of my worst enemy, Nilah. There were her worst pictures ever taken. In the corner in big green letters was written: "Presented to you by Alora Brown" with a gigantic smiley face next to it.

Nilah stormed up the hallway, her face red. "You did this!" She screeched. Alora shrugged and looked at her innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Alora smirked.

Nilah ripped off the paper that Alora's name took up. "Then what is this?" She tried to blackmail. Alora snatched the paper from her hand. "Well obviously it was a present to me." Alora lied. It was a horrible lie and we both knew it.

Nilah turned even redder and the whole hallway (which had a lot of kids in it) hollered with laughter, including teachers.

Nilah tried to stuff the paper down Alora's throat. When the paper was in Alora's mouth she tried to walk away.

Alora spit the paper out and went to grab Nilah's hair. The funny thing was… a good chunk came out of her head. Alora looked at the chunk of hair in her hand with an 'o' shaped mouth. Then she took off down the hallway screaming: "I knew it! It's fake! She's bald! She got extensions!"

I couldn't help but laugh. After Nilah took off after Alora the whole hallway laughed even harder. A pixie like voice giggled and laughed with an even deeper voice.

I looked over my shoulder. The notorious Alice and Emmett Cullen stood behind me laughing. "I thought it was presented well." She giggled.

I nodded. "Well that's Alora for you." I said.

"You must be Macy Anderson." Emmett said.

"Yeah."

"I'm Emmett and this is Alice." Emmett said.

Alice smiled up at me. "I never liked her. Nilah never had _any_ style like she would like to believe." Alice said.

Nilah thought she was the best. Even compared to the Cullens. The Cullens were beautiful, graceful, and intelligent. Nilah thought she was even better.

"Alora is going to get I.S.S., why don't you come eat lunch with us?" Alice offered.

For those of you who don't know, I.S.S is In School Suspension. It was the alternative to O.S.S: Out of School Suspension.

You sit in a blocked off desk with a teacher watching you. You do school work and only have a chance to get out of the classroom for bathroom breaks and to go get some lunch (You have to eat it in the classroom). On top of all that, you can't socialize all day.

I only talked to Alora and I only ate lunch with her. Since she wasn't going to be there I had no choice but to accept. "Okay." I said.

"Great." Alice smiled. She looked over me then to Emmett. "Edward and Bella are here. Let's go talk to them." With that said, they left.

Nothing happened that morning. Without Alora, there was nothing to do.

Alice was right, Alora did get sent to I.S.S. How she knew Alora's punishment- I don't know, but at the time I didn't worry much about it.

I knew the Cullens usually came later to lunch, so I just got my lunch and sat at their table. I earned a lot of looks from the student body, but this wasn't the first time they looked at me weirdly.

Ten minutes later they arrived. I was in between Alice and her sister, Rosalie Hale.

Bella was the first to say something to me. "I haven't seen you around here." She said.

I twirled a celery stick around my fingers, "Yeah… I don't like very many people here, so I stay low." I replied.

Alice smiled, "It's nice to finally talk to you…"

I nodded, but couldn't understand why she would want to talk to me when I'm nothing but ordinary.

"Yeah," Agreed Emmett. "Your always with that funny chick. What was her name? Alora?"

"Yeah," I responded. "But that's all Alora. She's always been like that."

They always say 'Speak of the devil and the devil shall come', well I think it applies nicely here.

Alora came bounding through the cafeteria door, her bag in hand.

Emmett chuckled, "Speak of the devil."

She spotted me and quickly sauntered over. "Hey, Macy. I'm ditching to go get some McDonalds. Do you want anything or… do you want to come or… something?" She offered. She looked around the table and her eyes landed on Edward Cullen. Alora's eyebrow rose. I turned to who she was looking at.

He was staring really hard at me… that was freaking me out. I looked back down to my food, trying to avoid his gaze. I felt really uncomfortable when I felt more pairs of eyes burning into my head. "Macy? Are you coming or not?" Alora asked.

What's the point when I already paid for my lunch? On second thought, McDonalds sounded better than the green banana bread and left over chilidogs from Tuesday. Another thing is if I get far away from Edward, the less he would mentally stop trying to set me on fire.

Out of nowhere, he turned his head and chuckled.

Ignoring him, I nodded at Alora's statement. "Yeah, let me stop by my locker. I doubt we'll be coming back."

Whenever I let Alora talk me into leaving school, she would always talk me into staying out. We generally go to Port Angeles or someplace. Alora always left school after first period Math and third period Reading. She said as long as she can read, write, and solve equations that should be illegal to man kind- she'll be fine. It's her life so I could care less.

"You got that right." Alora said. I stood up and grabbed my tray.

"Thank you for letting me eat lunch with you, Alice." I said. '_Even though we didn't talk much…_' I added mentally.

Then came another random sound from Edward. What was Bella doing to him over there?

"Your welcome. Would you like to go shopping with me sometime? Bella doesn't like for me to buy her clothes." She offered.

'Buy her clothes'? Did that mean I get free clothes, too? She could just take Rosalie so why is she asking me?

…Oh well… "Uh…Sure?" It came out more like a question. I gave her my number and left with Alora.

As soon as we got to my locker, she bombarded me with a question.

"Since when did you start talking to the Cullens?" She asked.

I opened my locker and began packing my bag with books to study with. "Just after you ripped out Nilah's hair out and got sent to I.S.S." I replied closing my locker. I looked up at her, "How did you get out anyway?"

I swear that Alora had a double personality problem. Her usual personality was vicious. The next was just down right _evil_. When I asked she got this creepy Joker smile on her face.

"All you need to know is that laxatives were involved." She said in this really eerie voice. It was almost like she was about to break out into a hysterical fit of laughter at any moment.

Alora started her old hippie van. "By the way, I won't be able to take you home tomorrow. My dad is taking me out to La Push with my uncle to meet some friend of his." She said.

"It's okay. I don't care to walk." I said and watched her hide her face. "What are you doing?"

Alora sunk down in her seat, "Vice Principle…" She sat right in the seat again and hit the gas. We were out of there with the Vice Principal chasing after us. He stopped once we were on the road.

It was quiet for a moment… Then:

"I should have run him over." Alora said.

She needs mental help…

* * *

A/N: Alora does in fact need help.

Okay, so I would hate to do this and make myself a review whore but _**If you give me 5 reviews I will continue to update. **_I need the feed back.


	4. First Attack

Rising Sun Chapter 3

"Where are we going, Alora?" I asked her. She pulled out her phone. "Exactly where I said. McDonalds." She replied. She began dialing numbers on her phone, pressed send, and then put it up to her ear.

Who was she calling?

"Hey. No, I'm getting something to eat. Uh- uh, I'm not coming down there with you freakishly large giants." She began talking to the person on the other end. "I have my best friend with me. Feed you? I don't have that kind of money. Screw you. Pervert."

We finally pulled up to the McDonalds drive thru. She looked at me as if silently asking me what I wanted while we waited behind a Chevy.

I continued to listen to the conversation. It was actually funny listening to her comments to the person on the other end. Finally she hung up after she ordered our food.

"Who was that?" I asked as she reached to the employee giving us our food.

"A friend of mine. We're going down to La Push," She drove away from McDonalds.

Alora pulled up to a small house. On the steps of the house sat two of the most freakishly large boys I've ever seen. I bet if they tried out, they could make it on a professional basketball team. Each had russet skin and short dark hair.

When they saw Alora's beat up old van, they bounded down the steps to come greet her. She was immediately tugged from the car by one of them while I climbed out and walked around to her side to see what was going on.

"Well if it isn't Alora? It's about time you came to see us!" The one that tugged Alora out of the car said.

The loudest one looked to me, "And who is this _fine_ young lady?" He asked playfully in a horrible country accent.

Alora and I shared a laugh, "I'm Macy Anderson. Who are you guys?"

The giant who called me a "Fine young lady" introduced himself first. "I'm Quil Ateara."

The second one, who was the smallest out of the two, introduced himself next. "I'm Embry Call. How's it goin'?"

Alora yanked herself from Embry's grip. "I met these two about three months ago when your aunt was keeping you under lock and key." She explained. I remember that. Alora looked around once the to Quil, "There was another and where is he?" She asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Quil asked.

"He's ye high," She positioned her arms so that it was taller than Embry, "Grumpy, fun to mess with and angered easily."

That seemed to trigger the look of realization across each boy's face. "Oh…" They dragged out in unison. "You mean Paul."

There are more of these super humans?

I'm not even here for ten minutes and there are already too many new people for me to meet. I'm not exactly a people person, but Gary always insists on me making more friends. I might as well humor him.

They both began to drag us to the house. "Emily is making us something to eat. You want some?" Quil asked Alora.

"Nope. I already got food." She replied.

In which I haven't eaten yet.

I don't know where this memory came from, but earlier, didn't Alora say she was going to be here tomorrow? Was there really a point in coming today?

Once the boys were done forcing us inside, my phone rang. The contact only read out numbers, not a name.

I don't usually pick up stranger numbers, but since I gave Alice my number and she didn't give me her number, I had no choice. I was glad it was actually Alice calling once I pressed send.

"Macy?" Her light voice asked.

"Yes this is Macy." I replied. I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Great! I'm not going to be able to meet you in Port Angeles until a little late. I can have my brother come get you and bring you to my house, so you can wait for me until I get home." She explained.

She could have just cancelled and not come. But then again this is the 'Shop Till You Drop' Alice I'm talking about here. In school she has a reputation for being the most stylish of the Cullen kids, so I doubt she would turn down a shopping trip, late or not.

"Why can't you make it?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow. None of us are. We just don't feel like it. But as you know, I would _never_ turn down a shopping trip."

"Okay. What time?" I asked.

"As soon as you get home. Call me and a nice little Volvo should be outside waiting for you." She replied. On the other end she was telling someone to try something on. I took it as a 'Go ahead and end the conversation.'

"Well I'll see you then." I said. We both said our goodbyes.

As soon as I hung up, Quil was there to drag me to the kitchen inside the house.

Wait, Volvo? The only Cullen kid that had a Volvo was Edward and I got the feeling that he didn't like me very well.

~$~Third Person~$~

In a construction building a little ways from La Push, Gary Pruitt was just about to end his second job shift. For him it was hard to work two jobs, one being in construction and another supplying fish to local supermarkets.

It was a little easier knowing Macy worked at his home on Sundays. She set the fish traps then brought them to him, then he packages them. Sometimes she and Britt would stay the night to keep away from their guardian and his girlfriend (on and off for the past year). He treated them as if they were his own children because he had none of his own.

Gary was the last one left in the whole building when he was getting ready to punch out, but then he heard a noise. It wasn't something you heard in your everyday construction site. It sounded like a screech, then a hiss and footsteps. He decided to go check if everything was okay.

That poor, poor man.

Gary moved slowly down the half built hallway until he was able to see out the window that held no glass. He looked over the edge of the window, when in the back of his mind he heard alarms going off and a voice telling him to turn around quickly.

It was a very smart thing to listen to that voice, but it was in vain. There was no one there. He continued to search.

Gary thought he saw a shadow and turned to see a beautiful figure down the hallway. She had wild red hair on her head and the most alluring bright red eyes. She looked like Aphrodite herself.

Gary was snapped out of his mini reverie when the goddess lunged at him at lightning speed. Gary only had time to stumble to the side. The red head beauty stopped at where he once stood to look at him. She lunged again. This time Gary moved left and ran as fast as he could, dodging obstacles as he went.

He couldn't hear the woman running after him, but continued to run anyway.

He looked back once to see instead of one, two figures coming after him.

They jumped from a half built banister when Gary finally ran through the building's back door. His feet banged against the grate until he stopped to look around.

The red head beauty suddenly appeared in front of him. Gary tried to back away from her but ran into a wall, or so he thought. It was a brunette man with the same red eyes as the red head. Something in the back of his mind told Gary that these people weren't good people. Maybe it was the eyes, or maybe it was just the mischievous grin plastered across each of their faces.

"What do y-you want?" Gary stuttered out of fear.

The red head tilted her head a little, "Me?" She asked.

When Gary didn't answer, the man continued. "We don't want much. Just your life." He said.

These people basically told Gary his life wasn't of any importance. Who did they think they were?

The woman's head snapped from looking at Gary to staring higher up at the roof. "Riley, we must go." She commanded at the man.

Riley, the brunette man, looked at her with irritation in his eyes. "My throat still burns." He told her. She turned to look at him, "Not now!" She looked back to the roof. "They're here. You're going to have to feed somewhere else."

What was this woman talking about? They were going to _eat _him?

Riley grumbled something, "Fine." Together, just as quickly as they had come, they left.

Gary only had one thought. _What just happened?_

* * *

_Authors Note: Edward comes next chapter. I promise. I just needed this chapter to show that the La Push gang _will_ be in this story. Alora will end up with one of them, but I won't give out who because that fact will cause some drama in the story. IF YOU GIVE ME 7 REVIEWS I ADD CHAPTER 5. I'm sorry. If I don't ask, you guys won't give them to me. I have also edited the Preface._

_I would like to thank **Aviarianna O Lorien- **Yeah, I wish I could do that alot. It's alright. At least you read it instead of being one of those people who skip the story then ask me what happened._

_ **EdwardSexylover- **I'm glad you like Alora. She's based off of one of my sixth grade friends._

_**Laila Cullen-** I got you hooked? I really didn't know that it would be that good._

_**The New Cherie Currie- **I've updated! :)_

_for reviewing._

_I would also like to thank the people to thank the people who favorited this story._


	5. Visit To La Push

Alora chose to leave around ten that night, just as I was nodding off.

They were nice people. Emily was the fiancée of Sam. She was the one who made dinner for us and insisted we have something homemade, so by the time Alora and I left our McDonalds was cold and still in the car. Sam was the calm and relaxed guy of the group. Although with his size you expect him to flip out with every mistake you make. Before we climbed through the door both Embry and Quil told me not to stare at or say anything about Emily's scar or else Sam would mutilate me. I tried my best.

Jared joked around with the others. Kim was always near him. I couldn't get much off of her as far as personality goes, but I'm sure she's a good person if she hangs around all of these great people.

Leah was a little bit bitter. Who am I kidding? She _was_ bitter. She and Alora were always at each other's throats. While Alora was talking Leah grumbled something and interrupted her. Alora told her, "You sound like your speaking English, but I can't understand a word your saying." That earned a bunch of "Owned!" and laughing on the guys' part.

Seth was Leah's younger brother. He was cheerful and sweet. I stayed near him most of the time because he was the first to actually talk to me directly (other than Quil and Embry) and I knew he wouldn't have any trouble speaking to me the rest of the night. I actually had fun.

Quil and Embry walked Alora and I back to the car and we left. Then I got a phone call that was from Gary.

"Macy?" Gary asked. He sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Are you and Britt coming over tonight?" He asked. I began playing with my jacket sleeve.

"No, but if you want us to…" I said. Generally it would be me asking if I could come over because I would be trying to get as far as possible from Gizele.

"That'd be nice." He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" I didn't understand why he was thanking me, but whatever.

Gary hung up first then I pressed 'end' on my phone.

"Who was that?" Alora asked.

"Gary. Can you take me to my house then over to his?" I didn't have a car because I was still saving up for one. Gizele was a cheap person when it came to me.

"I don't know," She sighed. "It's already ten. My dad is already going to flip."

Looked liked I had to beg. "Please, Alora?" Apparently I was the only one who could give Alora the puppy dog pout and get away with it. Anyone else and she would rip their pouting lips off, because she didn't like being taken advantage of. Not that I was. I just didn't like talking to Gizele about going to see Gary so I could use her car. All I would get from her was a "Why are you going to see _him_?"

I eventually learned to not talk about it and just take Britt and leave. Aunt Gizele knows how to take care of herself, even if it's only for a day or two.

"Fine," Alora said. "You better hurry because I don't want to be on punishment. I just got off. You do remember the time when I-" She began but I already knew what she was talking about, "Yeah."

At the end of freshman year, Alora played a prank on all of the school teachers she hated (which was all of the teachers) and Mega Glued their butts to their chair. It was funny to see the teachers roll down the hallway in their rolling chairs after Alora, who was taunting them and going up the school stairs.

Alora pulled up to my house and I hurried inside. Gizele never bothered to lock up the house, which caused at least three of our break ins. Britt was asleep on the couch. When I shook her awake she nearly punched me.

"Hey! I can just leave you here, y'know?" I said defensively.

Britt sat up on the couch. "Where are we going?" She asked while standing up.

"Over to Gary's. He wants us to come." I answered. "Hurry up and go pack something. Do _not_ make any noise." I told her. Britt's room was on the second floor. Her room was closest to Gizele's, unlike mine, which was on the first floor on the side of the house. Britt didn't bother acknowledging what I said. She just walked calmly upstairs.

I walked swiftly to my room and quickly threw a duffle bag onto the bed and filled it with clothes. I made sure that I brought the money I had. What little I had. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said, praying that it wasn't Gizele at my door. My prayers were answered when Alora walked into the room. She sat on my bed across from the duffle I had placed onto it.

"Hurry up! I'm late and my dad said if I'm not home in an hour, he's going to put bars on my windows then ground me!" She said, flailing her arms around.

I stuffed the rest of the things I wanted to pack into the bag and then zipped it up. "I'm waiting on Britt." I told her, throwing the bag onto my shoulders.

Alora raised an eyebrow, "The little chick that works my nerves?" She asked. I nodded in response.

Remember how I said that Britt was annoying, but was my best friend all at the same time? Yeah, this was a good reason to call her annoying. Whenever Alora is around, Britt goes into this really bratty mode. Alora eventually took to calling her Britt Brat. They both would go at it like World War III. On three occasions fists were involved. One of those occasions escalated to throwing rocks, chairs, and really thick branches.

Britt never knocked on my door. She'd just burst in like hell was at her feet. Well, it was but I only say that because this was my giant white hell hole. Anyway, Britt just walked in, took one look at Alora and her face twisted into an expression of disgust. Upon seeing this, I gave a deep breath.

"What is she doing here?" Britt asked, jerking a finger in Alora's direction. My best friend rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm your only ride, Britt Brat. You can stay here if you'd like."

I shook my head at them both, "Let's just go before your mom gets up."

Britt huffed at me and pulled her rolling suitcase through the side door that lead outside. I went though second and told Alora to lock the door. She didn't.

Once we were in the van, no one talked. The only sound was of Britt occasionally huffing. Well, that was until she opened her gigantic hoarder mouth. "Why do you even _own_ this hunk of crap?" She asked; hatred seeped through every word for the van.

I choked when Alora nearly swerved off the road. "It's a moving vehicle. More than what you have, anyway." Alora retorted.

Britt opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it, "Okay, Britt! Quit it. Alora isn't really right in the head, so there's no way you can win a fight with her and live. You've tried, but how did that work out for you? Just stop picking fights with her, please."

It was so annoying when she even tried to show up Alora. I know, I know. Blood is thicker than water, but when blood tries to continuously upstage water, water will only wash the blood away every time.

Alora nodded as the van drove down the final road to Gary's home, "Yeah, I'm crazy. I don't like you and you don't like me, so let's end this separately."

I raised both my eyebrows at her, "Separately? Are you serious, Alora?"

Alora shrugged and shook her head, her curly styled hair bouncing around her head, "I don't even know. I needed something that rhymed," She looked through the rear- view mirror at Britt. "See? I'm crazy."

Britt only looked away from her. Alora smiled and turned onto the dirt road that Gary's home was on. I turned to smile at Britt, but when I did she was staring the out the window with wide eyes. She didn't sound like she was breathing. She had frozen in place.

I took a look out my window, but I saw nothing because Alora pulled up to Gary's house and the little shack I did my job in blocked my way.

Britt was the first from the car. She fumbled around for her bag, took it, and then ran from the car to Gary's doorstep. Alora chuckled darkly to herself, "What's her problem?" She asked.

I had no idea what had freaked out Britt so much. She looked as if we had parked in the middle of some random train tracks and a train was about to hit us head on. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the van door, grabbing my duffle that sat at my feet. "Thanks, Alora."

I shut the door behind me and watched Alora speed off.

"Macy?" Britt called to me. I walked onto Gary's front doorstep and opened the door with a key he had given me a month before.

I was cautious in going into the house. Britt had me so paranoid, thinking that something would come down from the ceiling and scare me to tears.

Some lights went on upstairs, which made both me and Britt jump. Gary came bounding down the stairs. "Hey, Gary," I smiled. His lips twitched up in a smile, yet his smile immediately disappeared. "Hey." He said, as happily as he could.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around. I expected to see a gigantic cat behind me. Gary shrugged, "Nothing." He turned to Britt, "You look tired. How about you go to bed, Brittany?" He said. Britt growled. She didn't enjoy being called Brittany. She says it makes her sound girly.

Although I'm pretty sure she didn't want to, Britt brushed off the nickname and went upstairs.

I set down my duffle bag down by the couch, and sat down. Gary walked into the kitchen and brought out a bunch of candy and a stack of cards. "Want to play a game of poker?" He asked.

It was our little thing. We play cards at all hours of the night while using candy as collateral. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure."

He sat on the other end of the couch and passed out the candy, then the cards. He seemed a little fidgety.

"What's up with you?" I sighed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He replied. I took the cards from him, well, more like snatched them. He was going to tell me the truth. The one thing I can't stand is liars. "Tell me." I demanded. "You sounded as if you were about to die on the phone. You sounded… scared." I said.

I wasn't really acquainted to ever saying that Gary was afraid of something. He was the bravest person I knew.

"Nothing can just fly over your head, can it?" He sighed, giving in. "You always have to look at the details."

I gave a breathy laugh, "I sure do. Now talk." Gary took the cards back and began dealing them again.

"When I was at work today something, I don't know what, but something strange happened. I was about to lock up, but then I began to hear sounds, and no one was supposed to be inside of the construction site. I went to investigate." Gary began fidgeting at this point.

I don't think you're supposed to go and investigate. I've seen enough scary movies to know that that is a bad thing. You're supposed to run away. Well, I would anyway. I decided not to say any of that to Gary because he would stop talking if I did.

"When I found the source of the noise, it was a woman- long, wild red hair. She looked as if Aphrodite herself could be very envious of her. But those eyes…" His voice wavered a little, "I will never forget those eyes. They were red. And I mean red. Her strength was incredible."

I cocked my head to the side. "Strength? What did she do? Bench-press you?"

Gary shook his head, "She threw me across the hallway. After that I ran, but when I looked back not only was she going the speed of light, she wasn't alone anymore. There was a guy. He didn't look like he wanted anything in the way of his dinner."

Wait. "Hold up, dinner?" I asked. Gary nodded.

"Yes. Anyway, when they chased me up to the roof, they stopped and said something was coming then got out of there."

"Wow," I gasped. "You had a long day."

"A very long day," He confirmed. "Well, you should get to bed. You have school in the morning."

The next day at school was uneventful. Alora was still in ISS and there were no Cullens. I went home over to Gary's house. Once the sun was gone, a silver Volvo was up front.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered to myself once I opened up the door. Inside the Volvo, like I had expected, was Edward Cullen waiting for me.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Edward wasn't in it until the very last line, but I GARANTEE you he will be in the next chapter. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. My computer went freaky and then I got lazy.

Shout outs!

**Jangshi1**: Bella and Edward are together, but Bella isn't a vampire yet. This story takes place during Eclipse. I'm glad you like it! Yes, Alora will get a boyfriend. I won't give it away though.

**black-sage13**: I'm glad you you like the story.

**BreeBree12345**: Here's the next chapter! :)

**-YouStoleMyName**-: You're welcome. I guess it doesn't annoy you that Edward has barely been in the story?:D I also hate when people have characters fall in love right away, so I try not to do it myself. I try to keep my writting real, because most teens don't talk the way Bella does in the book, all sophisticated and stuffles. I don't think my gammar is that great, but my English class helps a whole lot. I'm glad you like Alora, Gary and Macy. I probably dissapointed the 'masterpiece in the works' bit because I rushed. I have a appointment in about twenty minutes and had nothing to do.

**DaRk-AnGeL2596**: I'm happy you love Alora so much. I'm so happy you enjoy Macy! I was afraid her character would lose essence in the shadow of Alora's character. Thank you for this review. :D

Keep the reviews coming guys! These are glorious reviews and I love you all for it! I promise not to rush through this anymore. Oh and if I somehow review one of your stories by the names of BlackEmoElmo, RoxanneAteTheCookies, LookUpAboveTonight, or XDevineBlueSkyX; please tell me.


End file.
